


Quiet

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The Time Team moves, now they need to figure out how to settle down on their new bunker.





	Quiet

Agent Christopher turned the lights on.   
“I know it looks smaller and it is, but I managed to get more beds and you won’t have to worry about getting too cold, I’ve worked on that. Also, there’s a storage room, so food won’t be a concern so often anymore. The rules are the same, security I made sure to be better” she informed them. She stopped in a hall, there were four doors, she pointed to the first one “Bathroom” and then indicated the others. “Bedrooms. There are three beds in each room, so no one will be sleeping on the couch. Sleeping arrangements are on you. There’s some food in the storage, let me know if you need anything else - from food to guns. I know the situation is not ideal, so I’ll try to make you comfortable”  
“Thank you, ma’am,” Wyatt told her, to which she replied with a smile.  
“I have some errands to run, I’ll be back to check on you later, meanwhile, try to settle. Jiya, I need you to come with me so we can work on where will the Lifeboat be and where the equipment will go”  
The techie nodded and followed the agent, leaving only Flynn, Lucy and Wyatt behind.  
As she felt the tension grow, Lucy missed Rufus, he would have a joke for such an awkward moment that would make things easier. But Rufus wasn’t here, they would have to find out how to get him back, meanwhile, she hoped things wouldn’t get too strange.

 

He could not say he was surprised when the knocking came and much less was he surprised to find her standing at his door with a backpack on her.  
“Hey, I just moved here recently and wanted to know if you need a roommate,” Lucy said with a small smile.  
“Well, now that you mentioned, I do think I need someone to be part of my club” he replied, a finger on his chin in faux consideration.   
Garcia gave her the space to enter the room he had already claimed as his.  
It hadn’t been a hard decision for Lucy to make, as much as she liked Jiya, the girl had changed, a lot in the last weeks and no one could blame her. The engineer was living with a ghost and the faint hope to get the man she loved back. Clearly, the room was crowded.  
Wyatt was a good friend, but history did not help in the least. Sharing a room with him would not be a good idea. It would be awkward to everyone involved and it had the potential of hurting her, so it was better not to take such risk.  
Flynn had his own complications, but she could handle him, his acid humor and his hard truths. He was a good man with a dark history, yes, but hadn’t them all gotten tainted along the way? His ghosts had always been there and he gave her space, not to mention that they could talk. They had their moments but somehow things seemed to work out even if they remained in silence. There is an honesty that comes after you’ve been enemies with someone, it can make things easier. It certainly did for them.  
Garcia was easier for her to be around than Lucy would have ever expected and perhaps that said a lot about her. Too much, maybe more than she could think about now.  
“Do you need any help?” he offered as she emptied the backpack.  
“No, it’s okay, thank you” she answered, then took something from the bag and handed to him. “You might like this one”  
He accepted the book giving it a brief look. “What is it?”  
“Gil Vicente’s Boat of Hell, a play actually. Short, but an interesting reading, you’ll like it”  
“Thank you,” he said, curious about the reading and happy that she was confident enough to suggest him something as personal as a book.  
“I would have suggested Goethe’s Faust, but I thought it was likely that you had already read it”  
“I did read it” he gave her a smile, which she mirrored.  
By the time, Lucy settled he had already chuckled once or twice, clearly entertained with the reading. She had to call him for him to put the book down, so they could have dinner.  
“How do you like it?” she asked while they walked to the kitchen.  
“I like it, a lot. The critic and the humor are great.”  
“It’s short, but it’s fun” she shrugged.  
“You know I might suggest you a reading of my own, not a classic though.”  
“What is it?”  
“Ah, you’ll have to wait for it, Lucy, I’ll see if Agent Christopher can pull some strings for us. Though I do think she’ll grow suspicious the moment I ask her”  
Lucy raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. “I have a peculiar taste”  
She smirked. “Okay, if you say so”  
Peculiar tastes or not, things were easy with him, most of the time and that was very good for now. It was a little bit of peace in the middle of chaos, calmness in a storm and Lucy would stay safe for as long as she could, she wanted to get Rufus back as soon as possible, but they had all been through a lot and whatever moment of calm they got would be welcomed.  
So she embraced the calm in the company of her new roommate.


End file.
